The Lion's True Love
by elizabethbane
Summary: He couldn't believe that it had all come to this. It shouldn't have, honestly. What they were doing was completely innocent, only deniable because the one with all the power had never experienced it.He had never wanted to hurt her, never wanted to be the cause of either of their plights. He was in the wrong here, he knew that. But he wasn't the only one.


**I really shouldn't be writing this. I** ** _should_** **be writing my other fic,** ** _Two Way Tie_** **, for a super mystery pairing. But no, this had to come to me in a moment of horror.**

 **DISCLAIMER: If I owned Fairy Tail the Oracion Seis would have more scenes, but sadly, they do not, so I don't.**

 **Also I can't draw.**

* * *

He couldn't believe that it had all come to this. It shouldn't have, honestly. What they were doing was completely innocent, only deniable because the one with all the power had never experienced it.

He had never wanted to hurt her, never wanted to be the cause of either of their plights. He was in the wrong here, he knew that.  
But he wasn't the only one.

* * *

It all began when she had trekked up that hill, then known as the Celestial Summit, to find the great castle that lay there, said to be home of the Zodiacs themselves. She didn't find the Zodiacs, but she did find a dark sorcerer who had planned to harness the power of Time itself. She called on her keys, then only a few and tried to defeat the power she had vowed was never to leave that place.

They couldn't save her.

One by one they quickly vanished, and so did their help. The twins were turned into sparkles almost as soon as they attacked, using the unison raid she had taught them. The ram was torn apart after trying to protect her mistress, even knowing that the wool was helpless against the dark energy. Sand couldn't help anymore, though he managed to drive their opponent back to his altar.

She didn't dare try and use her other helpers, knowing they would suffer similar fates. No, this was one she had to finish herself. So, she called out her secondary magic, not much more than beams of light, to shoot at the man who had caused her so much pain.

He defeated her easily. The only thing she could do as he lifted the sword to her throat was call out for the stars and beg that they spare her this one time, but she knew her pleas fell on deaf ears. This was her time to disappear in a shower of light, just like they had done. Maybe it would be painless, maybe it would feel like her being was being supercharged so much that it exploded. She didn't know, or really care. it would happen either way.

It didn't.

When she opened her eyes, and looked to where the bald wizard had been, she saw a person shrouded by orange light. When it faded she faced a ginger haired man in a suit, his green eyes blazing. He was saying something, but it was so quiet that she couldn't make it out. But, as he helped her to her feet with a gentleness and grace of a cat, she discovered something else.

The stars hadn't abandoned her at all. No, they had sent her their fiercest warrior, their most shining light, the one who she had never imagined she'd be facing. But no, Leo had come to her aid. Her pleas had been answered, and with that she fell to her knees thanking those stars with whom she had been prepared to join for sparing her life. The Lion knelt with her, saying that the sorcerer had been trying to harness his power, which was why he hadn't helped sooner.

She didn't blame him for anything, for which he was glad.

* * *

It was a slow start, but soon they were best friends. In battle they couldn't be beaten, and afterwards she would always reward him and any of the other spirits that had been part of the job with time in the human world.

And soon she was rewarding her Lion in particular for almost nothing, just calling him to accompany her on the easy jobs when she would have no one but herself. Her teammates knew that she relished these times, when she didn't have to have a reason for calling the man, and they could enjoy each other's company without having to worry that the other would be in danger if they relaxed too long.

And slowly, just like it does, love crept up on them, and bloomed. But where a flower is found, weeds will surround, and when no one is looking they will come form the shadows and choke the life out of the light.

* * *

Her three companions saw it coming first. They each teased and hinted at both the Lion and his starry mistress, but while both were well versed in matters of the heart, one grew flustered at moments and chose to ignore the signs. Despite her guild, she had never given in to fairy tales and the like. No, she was content to build herself a tower of ignorance and stay there.

But her Lion could turn into a prince, and so he would always follow her when she ran up the steps and locked the door. He would stand guard until she deemed to let him in to apologize and promise to help punish those responsible for her humiliation. He knew why she chose to turn his affection away, she had never been loved in a true way before. No, when she had loved her heart had been denied, taken and torn, or just uncared for. But he promised her he would cherish it, and never let it come to harm, because he was her knight, her prince, her Lion.

So she accepted his love, and they thought they would live happily ever after.

But again, neither saw the shadows looming. And when you don't see them, is when they decide to attack.

His ruler had never known love, never had there been a being with enough radiance and majesty to possibly mesmerize him, and he knew there never would be. But that did not mean his subjects could suffer along with their great, but saddened, king. Though many tried, they always managed to find a partner and fall into the greatness of love. And he would never dare to interfere with that.

But here was something he couldn't abide. Leo had never known true love before, he was too much of a flirt. And after breaking the last girl's poor heart, his king had decided that he would be put away in the castle of the old days, when the spirits had still walked the earth freely. The great being cast a spell on the key of the Lion, saying that he would only be able to be summoned, and therefore saved, by one whose heart he wouldn't break.

But now the great Spirit King saw how foolish that spell was. This woman was everything that Leo needed, and that spelled trouble for the kingdom, specifically it's ruler. It was not a commonly known fact, but if Leo became powerful enough, then he would be on par with the King, and with the help of his brothers and sisters, he could easily take the place of ruling. Which the Spirit King couldn't stand for. That would abolish the rule that to summon him a caster would have to pay a price, the price of one Zodiac.

And putting that much power into human hands was not going to happen, not matter what he had to do.

* * *

He started the spirit's downfall with a flower. Because that was they symbol of love, and the happy couple was indeed deeply in love.

It was a simple Celestial Rose, picked from the King's personal garden full of them. He had given it to Leo with the message, "It will preserve your love and keep your beloved's heart pure". Never before had he told such a lie.

And, true to his words, it preserved their love, and at the same time destroyed it by sneaking into that pure heart, turning it to pure evil. He watched as she started abusing Aries, his son's favorite sister. Leo's love summoned him less, preferring to instead torture his siblings and friends by calling them in particularly hard fights, then saying they had been of no help after.

And finally, the weed's watched in silent euphoria as the flower's two caretakers faced each other and killed it at the same time. Though they were less pleased when it's more powerful protector picked up the remains and carried them with him for nine days, until he finally disposed of his love forever.

But the Spirt King had killed the Lion's one true love. He knew the spirit would never recover, no matter what he said to this new mistress.

Karen was gone forever, and Leo could no longer threaten the King of Spirits.

* * *

 **Totally not what you were expecting, right?**

 **I'm sorry for all the LoLu shippers out there, but this is my twisted head canon that Karen wasn't bad, she was just turned into a bad person. Also that bit at the beginning where she nearly died, that came out of no where. I just wanted to make him save her.**

 **If you're wondering what my exact thoughts were for this here:  
** **OhmyMAVIS! NEW HEADCANON! Stash Face saw how close Leo and Karen were, so he used a dark spirit's magic to influence her into becoming a bad person to Aries so because he knew Leo would revolt and leave her so that she died and that eventually he would die as well, just because Stash Face either never got love, or never wanted the spirit who flirted the most to never find it because it would make him super awesome powerful and at the Spirit King's level.**  
 **I need to write that.** **  
**

 **My exact thoughts. But I changed it a bit when writing, so yeah. Please drop a review, even if you hate me for daring to write this, it would make me feel loved that people actually read this.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
